


a love story

by elsaara



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, hi becks hope you like it even more in english !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsaara/pseuds/elsaara
Summary: Violet and Michelle meet on a street, what could happen next ??





	a love story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rbcch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbcch/gifts).



Violet was walking alone on a street when she suddenly ran into a pair of breasts. She looked up and saw that the breasts had a body, and a face. The face was beautiful.

 

The person Violet bumped into started talking.

“Who the fuck are you?” she said, voice deep and manly. A lot like her shoulders. Violet rolled her eyes, but she blushed lightly when the woman before her spoke.

 

“Are you gonna answer me today or do i have to spell everything out for you? Hi, my name is Michelle Visage, you just walked into me and I’d like to know who the fuck you are who thinks that’s okay,” said the woman, Michelle, like she had said.

 

“Violet Chachki,” Violet answered shortly. She was irritated, who did Michelle think she was who could just talk to her like that? Michelle looked at her, let her gaze wander down Violets body. She wouldn’t confess it to anyone, but Violet liked how she felt when Michelle looked at her.

 

Violet looked at Michelle as well. The extremely high heels on her shoes mafe her seem much tallet than what she was. Thats why Violet crashed into Michelles tits, and not the other way around. Violet thought that Michelle was around 150 cm, the heels added a few decimeters to her height. Michelles shirt had a low cut cleavage, so nothing was left to the imagination. Violet liked it. 

 

Michelle rolled her eyes.

“Are you done with watching me? I have important places to be.”

Once again Violet blushed. She realised how beautiful Michelle was when she was annoyed.

Violet nodded, and Michelle smiled and took out a card.

“Here’s my number,” she said and winked, before walking away.

 

Violet looked down at the card. She knew that she was definitely going to call the number later.


End file.
